Unexpected: Their first time
by bluedayssilvernights
Summary: "Are you sure?" Octavian asked again, while Percy took off his purple t-shirt. "Why do suddenly you care?" Replied the other boy. How the first time between Octavian and Percy went. Prequel to Unexpected, but can be read as an stand-alone one-shot.


**I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. But I wish I did.**

**Octavian x Percy. Prequel of **_**Unexpected**_**.**** But basically PWP between them.**

**Warnings: Underage (Percy is seventeen). Octavian's Pov, so prepare for a bit smugness. Feel free to comment and make constructive criticism.**

"Are you sure?" Octavian asked, while Percy took off his purple t-shirt.

"Why do suddenly you care?" Replied the other boy. Octavian could see how his tanned skin was flushed and his lips swollen from all their kissing. He felt a burst of arousal

between his legs.

"Whatever, Jackson. " He sighed.

It was evening, and they had managed to find an abandoned house not far from New Rome. The only room with a double bed was in half-light. They were trying to keep their

relationship a secret, but the way Reyna's eyebrows arched every time she saw them made Octavian suspect that she knew already everything. Well, whatever. One of

Reyna's qualities was precisely discretion.

Still straddling the augur, Percy took off Octavian's t-shirt, revealing his pale chest. Then he started to open up his pants.

Octavian quickly moved, grabbing the dark haired boy's hips and switching position. Percy gasped as Octavian massaged his crotch, closing his eyes and moaning softly.

"Come on." He groaned. He was beginning to become impatient.

The augur smiled in the dark, quite pleased. One of the reasons he liked being with Jackson was that he was quite vocal. It flattered Octavian's ego. He proceed to take off

the other boy's pants and underwear, leaving him naked.

"What are you waiting for? Take off your pants too."

"Are you always so eager, Jackson? " Retorted Octavian.

Percy bit his lips, but stayed silent. Finally they were both naked. Octavian stroked a bit Percy's shaft, enjoying his moans, then grabbed the lube.

He poured a generous amount on his fingers and reached for Jackson's entrance.

Percy hissed, retracting a bit.

"What?" _Is he rethinking?_

"It's cold…" Percy whispered.

"I'm sorr… Well, never mind." He warmed up his fingers and tried again. This time was better. Percy spread his legs more, biting his lips, while the finger went in and out of

him.

"Man, you're tight." Moaned Octavian, grabbing himself for a bit relief. "You said it wasn't your first ti…"

"No, but it's… _Ah_… It's been more than two years."

_With your traitor ex-boyfriend?_ Octavian almost asked in a mocking way, but managed to shut up. The last thing he wanted was Jackson kicking him out of bed right now, while he

was so close to fuck the son of Neptune. Just thinking about it made his head spin.

He quickly added another finger, and then the third. After a minute, he pulled out his fingers and breathed in.

"Are you ready?"

Percy nodded, grabbed his head and kissed him. It was passionate, and possessive, and Octavian moaned in the kiss while he slowly penetrated the other boy.

He stood still for almost a minute, panting as Jackson got used to the thing inside him. Then he started to move, kissing his neck. As usual, Percy's skins was salty. He had

the smell of the sea. The blonde loved that perfume.

He finally found that special spot that made Percy scream. "Do… Do _that_ again!"

Octavian obeyed at once, fascinated. He studied the bliss on the face of his lover and almost came, vaguely thinking that it was thanks to him that Jackson in that moment

was a moaning mess. He grabbed Percy's neglected dick and stroked it once, twice, until he came all over his chest.

Octavian kept thrusting harder, before coming inside the other boy with a groan. He collapsed on Percy, closing his eyes and panting. Then he pulled out and relaxed next his

lover.

He was falling asleep when he felt Percy hugging him. The dark haired boy abandoned his head on his pale chest.

"We should come here often from now." Whispered Percy.

**Please review and tell me what you think. ****Sorry for any grammatical mistake!**


End file.
